The present invention relates to a terminal and terminal holder mounting arrangement for an electric connector, and more particularly to such a terminal and terminal holder mounting arrangement, which simplifies the assembly procedure of the electric connector, and reduces its manufacturing cost.
Various electric terminal and terminal holder mounting designs have been disclosed. FIG. 10 shows a prior art design. According to this design, a special tool must be used to bend the terminals to the desired shape. After installation of the terminals in the terminal holders, partition plates must be installed to prevent contact between terminals.